A Change In Plans
by Nightrobin05
Summary: When Robin is grounded and unable to go out the Joker's plans seem to have been foiled. Well that's until a certain little eight year old boy with a lightning bolt scar stumbles upon a woman in 'distress'. ROTJ alternate universe HP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Batman the animated series crossover

An idea that came to me when I was watching Batman beyond Return of the Joker, there are many Harry Potter Batman crossovers where harry ends up either being raised by or turning out to be a villain. The joker is of course a favourite, and is my favourite villain in the Batman universe by far so I'm having a go at my own one. This idea itself hasn't been expanded on as far as I can see so I'm hoping that this is an original idea, and hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: When Robin is grounded and unable to go out the Joker's plans seem to have been foiled. Well that's until a certain little eight year old boy with a lightning bolt scar stumbles upon a woman in 'distress'. ROTJ alternate universe HP crossover.

-A change in plans-+-

To say that Tim Drake was annoyed would most likely be the understatement of the year, especially as he stared out of the massive double window that took up most of the west wall of his bedroom. Outside the sky was slowly dulling to a dark blue as grey clouds shifted to reveal the bat signal; shining like a hollow beacon among the gothic buildings.

Yep, he was really annoyed. How was he to know that the smoke bomb had accidently been activated as he threw it over to be returned to its correct place on the rack. He didn't mean for Alfred to nearly die chocking from the thick fog that had suddenly sprung from the device or for him to trip as he tried to back out of it which resulted in him nearly falling off the edge of the narrow pathway of the cave. Heck if it hadn't been for his quick now inbuilt reactions Alfred would have fallen to his doom, and would have been skewered on the sharp rocks that lay in the cavern below.

And what had he got as a reward for his brave actions? What had he got for acting appropriately in a situation that could have gone extremely wrong?

Grounded, that's what. So not fair.

-Somewhere in Gotham City-

Cold.

That was the only thought that entered Harry's mind as he continued his trek around the city, he couldn't believe his relatives had abandoned him, he hadn't meant to ruin his uncles business deal, heck he didn't even understand how he'd managed it.

It had all been going smoothly, the Dursley's had flown over to Gotham after Vernon had received a promotion, he had been given permission to take his family along with the condition that he would complete a business deal while he was over there. And by a stroke of luck no one had been available to take care of Harry meaning he got to come along.

He had been so excited even when he was told that he would be flying in coach while his relatives would be relaxing in business class, it hadn't bothered him in fact it had made it all the better as he had been placed next to a kind old lady who was on her way to visit her grandchildren. She had been the kindest lady he had ever met, she had talked to him shared her meal with him and had even gave him a blanket later on in the flight so that he could have a nice sleep.

Then just as he thought he couldn't possibly like the lady anymore then he already did, she gave him a stuffed toy bear which she had bought on her holiday, he had tried to protest of course and give it back to her but she wouldn't have it saying that she'd bought plenty of other thing for her grandchildren and that they would make do without one more toy. He had cried and had thanked her profusely hugging the toy for the rest of the flight, smiling all the while. As they came into land he had been quick to hide the toy within the old ruck sack that he'd brought on with him, it easily slid in with the other meagre items that he had packed within it.

When he exited the plane he found his aunt Petunia waiting for him, a scowl firmly in place as she watched him say goodbye to the kind old lady. As soon as he had made his way over to her he had been lectured and scolded for trying to spread his 'freakishness'.

After that he was dragged off to where his uncle was waiting with an impatient and whining Dudley who was moaning about being hungry. After coming to a halt before Vernon Harry had once again been scolded, this time for forcing them to wait for him.

Not long after that they had caught a cab to their hotel, Vernon using the time to further lecture Harry only this time on how ungrateful he was as well as how kind they were to allow him to 'accompany' them on their holiday.

Harry zoned out for the most part, pretending to hang his head in shame at his 'ungratefulness'. This seemed to satisfy Vernon who finally turned to talk to Petunia and Dudley; both of whom he addressed in a much softer and kinder tone of voice.

Once at the hotel they had quickly checked in before Harry had been shoved into the room he would be sharing with Dudley and told to stay put, the Dursley's planning to go out for a meal in one of the more fancy restaurants. He hadn't minded having held onto some crackers that the kind old lady had shared with him earlier; as such he had happily munched on them while playing with his new bear.

There was nothing truly spectacular about it, no real distinguishing markings or anything it was just a regular brown bear. However this was the first real toy that Harry had ever received, as such he treated it like it was glass not allowing any crumbs or liquid to get on it. He wouldn't even place it on the bed in case it accidently fell off and was damaged. He had played quietly happily entertained until he had heard the sound of the key in the door at which point he had quickly stuffed his bear back into his back pack - the wrappers of the crackers already in the bin – before jumping into his own bed next to the window and pulling the covers up to his head.

Dudley had entered not long after, making no effort to quiet his entry as he slammed the door most likely hoping to disturb Harrys sleep. Harry just pretended to be asleep not really wanting to interact with Dudley at this time of night, as a result Dudley started to stomp louder hoping to get some reaction out of him.

Moment's later uncle Vernon had entered demanding what was going on, Dudley complaining that he had fallen over in the dark. Vernon had left after that and Dudley had finally decided to give up his 'annoy Harry' game and gone to bed himself quickly falling to sleep if the snores were anything to go by.

Harry had simply rolled over, staring out of the small space between the curtains to the dark sky outside, the lights off the city making it impossible to see any stars. Harry was slightly disappointed with this having never really seen stars before however he found the clouds just as interesting as they slowly rolled across the dark blue backdrop. Harry found himself smiling slightly happy for once as he curled up in a _real_ bed with thick duvets to protect him from the chill the city seemed to radiate.

Suddenly the clouds parted revealing a strange symbol, Harry found himself sitting up his eyes fixed on the shape that stood out against the black of night 'it…looks like a bat' Harry had found himself somewhat mesmerised by it his gaze not moving from It until the clouds moved to once more consume the shape. He blinked his eyes feeling slightly dry even as he continued to stare up at the place, after a while his body registered that it was tired and encouraged him to lie down and rest. Soon after which he was asleep, dreams of the symbol invading at frequent intervals.

The next day proved to be entertaining the Dursley's were up early to make sure they didn't miss the all you can eat buffet, Harry was even allowed to attend with them since it had already been paid for. He had tried a bit of everything, enjoying the new tastes as well as having a full stomach. Soon after they had headed out into the city to catch some sights, soon learning that the city was a supposed breeding ground for crime. They were encouraged by a few friendly locals to avoid going out at night to avoid being assaulted by the crazy lunatics that kept escaping from some place called Arkham.

Apparently there was a large crime rate in Gotham that Vernon's boss had 'forgot' to inform him of, the Dursley's had been especially disturbed to find out that most of these so called criminals were apprehended by a man who dressed as a bat. Apparently the light he had seen in the sky was the way the police contacted him where there was danger or when they needed assistance on a case, Harry had listened with fascination his face lighting up as he heard of the various exploits of this 'Batman'.

After that they had headed to a park and a shopping centre stopping to have something to eat at one of the many restaurants, Harry ended up with a sandwich after the Dursley's realised that it would look odd if they all ate but Harry did not. As such they felt compelled to buy him something, he had promptly ate it making sure to keep it out of range of Dudley's grubby little hands. After this they had headed back to the hotel Harry was once more placed in the room before the Dursley's went out for another dinner as well as a show at some theatre. Harry was over joyed at the prospect and had quickly pulled out his bear, spending most of the night pretending that he was the Batman and that his bear was one of his arch enemies.

He had laughed as he jumped from bed to bed, imagining that they were the roof tops of the city the flashing lights illuminating his figure as he moved to save the helpless people. He had done this for hours fully enjoying his imagined world, one where he was the hero where he protected those who could not protect themselves. This had gone on until the Dursley's return upon which point he had pretended to be asleep once again to avoid a confrontation with Dudley.

Like the night before Dudley had been quick to drift off allowing Harry to stop his act, upon which point he had sat up on the wide window sill hoping to once more spot the bat signal, however that night it appeared that it was not needed. Disappointed Harry had slipped back into bed before drifting off once more.

The next day had been the day of Vernon's meeting, as such Petunia had made sure to have all of them up early as she prepared Vernon's suit, before heading down for an early breakfast. After this they had split up, Vernon off to his meeting at Wayne Enterprises while Petunia took them to the park. They had spent the majority of the morning there Petunia had conversed with a variety of house wives while Dudley had taken over control of the jungle gym. Harry had moved away from the two quickly wanting to explore the woods, spending his time jumping from the tree roots as well as hoping from rock to rock. He had once more adopted the identity of Batman laughing as he threw kicks and punches at his invisible foes.

He had lunged while ducking and diving picking up acorns and throwing them at one of the larger oaks he came across. He had laughed his eyes glimmering with glee as he played on. He had only stopped once he had heard his aunt calling for him, meaning that he had to abandon his game much to his disappointment.

Once he reached the edge of the woods he found his aunt waiting for him, looking annoyed at how long it took him to find his way back. Harry quickly approached while giving a quiet apology before silently following her and Dudley who was looking slightly smug out of the park. They had gone for a quick lunch at one of the local cafes, Dudley whining the entire time due to wanting to go to some ice cream parlour he had seen the day before. After this they returned to the hotel to meet up with Vernon whose meeting would have ended a few hours ago.

Upon reaching the hotel they had quickly made their way up to their rooms Dudley occasionally trying to trip up Harry when Petunia wasn't watching and snickering occasionally when he shoved him. Harry was grateful when they finally made it to the room, hoping that the Dursley would have yet another busy night planned so that he could continue his game, however when they finally reached the room they found it in disarray. Suitcases had been tossed spilling a few of their contents across the floor; perfectly plump pillows were spread out at odd intervals along with some of the bed covers and sheets. There appeared to be broken shards of glass within the carpet a rather thick one clearly from some kind of alcohol.

Harry found himself pulling back slightly with Dudley as Petunia stood in stunned amazement, unable to comprehend what had happened. A low cough drew there gazes to the corner where Vernon sat on a hard backed chair a bottle of Gin held loosely with his fingers as it lay upon his knee. His large eyes were unfocused and appeared to following something invisible to all but him.

Petunia who had stood in stunned amazement since entering to a small step towards him her eyes wide and cautious "Vernon…" her voice was low nothing like the usual screech she spoke with, clearly she was trying to not aggravate him.

For a moment Vernon appeared not to hear then suddenly his head swung round, his gaze lingering on Petunia for but a moment as if confused. However he soon moved it, this time he found Harry. His eyes narrowed as a snarl pulled at the pudgy skin, his body shaking slightly as he growled low within his throat.

"You…"

Harry felt a wave of fear and tried to pull back further as Vernon stood on shaking legs, the bottle falling from his hand to hit the floor with a dull clink, rolling slightly as it spilled it contents staining the light carpet. He moved ungracefully but quickly, grabbing Harry by the front of his large shirt as he dragged him fully into the room. "You did this! Didn't you! You little freak!" he was practically roaring his face moving so it was only inches from Harrys own, spittle flying from his flapping jaws.

Harry was now shaking absolutely terrified, he didn't understand what he had done to get this sort of reaction from his uncle. Was it because he didn't come fast enough when Petunia called him? Had Vernon found his bear and wanted to know where it came from? Had he eaten too much at breakfast?

Apparently Petunia was as confused as him as she once more took a attentive step toward Vernon, shaking slightly in fear "B…But Vernon, what has he done?" her voice shook slightly but she managed to control herself and finish her query.

Vernon looked at her in disbelief as though not understanding her question "what has he done? What has he DONE? He's ruined our lives!" Vernon had once more turned back to Harry, this time pulling back his arm to slap him across his cheek. Harry cried out at the sharp stinging pain that followed tears brimming in the corner of his eyes, his body reeling back slightly with the blow.

Vernon looked ready to rain down more blows as he pulled Harry closer once more only to find Dudley watching him from across the room, his back to the wall as he watched his father with fear in his eyes. Vernon suddenly seemed to realise something, his hands letting go of Harry as he turned around and walked into what had been designated the boy's room before returning moments later with Harrys old ruck sack clutched in his hands.

Harry who hadn't moved the entire just watched in wary confusion as Vernon threw the bag to him his face now impassive, even as Harry looked at him for an explanation

"Get out." It was said in a voice that held no emotion; instead it held a disturbing soft tint. One that caused all in the room to shiver slightly, the fear hanging between them all as the tension built.

"W…what?" Harry couldn't understand why did he have to leave? What had he done? "Why…?"

Vernon just walked back over to his seat picking up the Gin bottle as he did before settling back into his previous position, his eyes once more unfocused. "You caused me to mess up the deal…now my boss wants me on the first plane back to London…so that he can sack me in person." He had used the same low tone, answering without looking at the boy.

Petunia just looked stunned once more, her face unable to move away from it horse like nature. Harry found himself shaking while clutching his back pack tightly to his chest; his eyes were wide with disbelief. He had messed up the business deal? But he hadn't done anything, and if he had he certainly hadn't meant to.

"But I-"

He found himself cut off, surprisingly this time by his aunt who appeared to have regained control of the motor functions of her mouth which had been opening and closing in a similar way to a gold fish. "You ungrateful…" she appeared to have now gone fully over to Vernon's side her face a darkish pink as she sneered at him "after everything we did for you! This is how you repay us? I should have known that you would be no better than that freak of a mother of yours!"

Harry felt himself shiver at the sheer hatred that was coming out of her mouth, her teeth bared at him as she watched him though narrowed eyes. "Get out. Get OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN!"

Harry didn't need to be told again, he found himself running from the room and down the now crowded hall way – nosy guests come to listen at the open door – pushing his way through as he made a bee line for the exit and finding it quickly enough. He didn't stop there however instead he continued running, fear compelling him to keep moving and never look back, even as the streets grew narrower and less crowded the sky slowly bleeding black.

Authors note:

Well that's chapter one, I hope you like it so far. I've got Chapter 2 pretty much written I just have to go through and edit a few things but it should be up soon enough, anyway thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry for the kind of generic opening, I know it's been used before but it was the best way to get Harry to Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Well here's chapter two, I had to change a few things to fit in with the first chapter more effectively. Anyway please read and review.

And…here…we…go!

**Chapter Two: **

Harry ran and kept running, his legs aching slightly from the strain he was putting on them. Tears were now flowing down his face following invisible trails. His arms pumping wildly at his sides as he ran wildly, he was panting harshly but he didn't allow himself to stop not even paying attention to anything as his mind seemingly ran in circles trying to make sense of what had just happened.

By now the sky had leaked black, the street lamps glowing dull amber that served to only cast larger shadows upon the walls of the tall rundown buildings that lined the streets. The once new concrete path was now replaced by an old tarnished one littered with trash, cigarette buds spread at random intervals with the strong smell of urine hanging in the air.

Harry merely kept going, his eyes unfocused as he barely dodged the occasional moving car, drivers honking their horns as they shouted an abuse at the small blur of a child. He could have gone on like this for as long as his body would have allowed it had he not tripped over a jutting flag, his body moving too fast to even bother an attempt at regaining his balance. Therefore he found himself meting the hard path, his thin frame rattling from the hard impact.

Tears once more pricked at the corners of his eyes, demanding a release and quickly being given it. Short quiet gasps soon escaped him, as he tried to bring himself back to his feet and finding his body reluctant to oblige. He ached from the fall his stinging cheek forgotten as he focused on ignoring the slight throb from his scrapped knee, which was now visible through the new tear in his old baggy trousers. Ignoring this Harry pulled himself up, using the grimy wall next to him as a crutch as he slowly hobbled over to a nearby set of stairs.

He planted himself down upon them quickly his hands moving to grasp his knee as rocked slightly, hoping that this would somehow relieve some of the pain. It worked to an extent as after a few minutes it had dulled down, the small drops of blood that had manage to break the surface stayed where they had emerged upon touching air not large enough to move anywhere. Suddenly a cold chill swept through the street causing him to shiver his arms now moving to wrap around himself as they tried to provide both warmth and comfort.

Upon finding nothing of the sort Harry found himself pulling the back pack open pulling his bear from its hiding place before hugging it tightly to his chest. Where the arms had failed the bear did not as he imagined it hugging him back protecting him from the harsh environment around him. Opening his eyes he smiled while pulling the bear away slightly to look at it warmly, happy to at least have it with him.

He stayed like this for a few moments a small feeling of warmth in his chest; this warmth was quickly put out again as another harsh gust swept down the street. Shivering once more Harry quickly stood closing his back pack once more before clutching his bear to himself and heading off down the road once more, this time at a slow steady walk. He needed to find shelter if the clouds above where anything to go by, they were thicker than normal the colour slowly growing darker along with the wildness of the wind.

He walked in a content silence his bear providing a little bit of warmth even as his hand me downs proved use less at protecting him from the temperature. He found himself sniffling soon enough, his throat growing slightly dry as he kept his eyes focused on where he was going, knowing that he couldn't have found his way back to the hotel if he tried. Tis thought depressed him immensely as any hope of the Dursley's forgiving him for…whatever he did also grew smaller.

A scream brought him to a halt, turning himself slightly to the right he found a dark entrance to a long alley way. A young woman in a bur ban raincoat was struggling to free herself from two burly men.

"Help! Help! Somebody please help!" her voice had gone high by the last word, so screechy it almost made Harry cringe. Her voice echoed off the walls, making it seem even louder if possible, more frightening.

Harry found himself backing up slightly, his eyes growing slightly wider with fear. He looked around franticly for a policeman or someone who could help, however the dark dank streets proved to empty off all life but them. Another scream had him looking once more at the young lady whose back was now against the wall of the alley way her wrist grasped tightly as the two men leered at her sniggering slightly to themselves at some unknown joke.

'What do I do?' he thought franticly to himself his instincts screaming at him to run in the opposite direction even as he found himself unable to move. 'I…I can't just leave her…but what can I do…?' his mind raced trying to find some king of solution to the problem only to come up empty handed. He found himself staring his head pounding loudly as he tried to think; finally his mind asked one final question 'what would Batman do?'

At this everything stopped his breathing evening out slightly as he forced his body to stop shaking. Batman would save the day; he would protect those who couldn't protect themselves from danger. Harry admired that more than anything else, that strong need to protect those who needed help. Harry had been alone for all of his young life struggling to make friends sue to Dudley and his relative's interference as such he felt a similar urge, a similar calling to protect whatever he could.

'I'll help her, I won't…I won't runaway anymore' at this a small war feeling flowed through him, his tired limbs seemingly waking up with a renewed energy completely different to anything he had ever felt before. Therefore when he found himself pulling the small tattered backpack from his back and throwing it at the head of the closest man he found his aim and strength better than it would have been normally.

Said back pack travelled at a speed that wouldn't be expected especially when it is taken into consideration that a small malnourished child threw it. Had the bag contained anything other than a pair of old hand me downs and a pair of Vernon's old socks it may have actually had some kind of effect. Instead it bounced off the back of the man's head.

As it turned out, not the best idea as the man swung round a metal bar clutched tightly within his gloved hands. His large face distorted into a large scowl, the skin pooling slightly at points.

The man looked ready to murder him a red gleam in his eyes, however he froze when he caught sight of Harry whose hand was still outstretched and fingers splayed with his teddy clutched tightly to his chest by his left arm.

"Leave her alone!" his voice while naturally high pitched and small still held a strong dangerous edge as he tried to make himself as intimidating as possible. This clearly came as a surprise to the men as both seemed to recoil slightly their eyes never leaving Harry even as one still clutched tightly to the woman's arm.

Harry felt a small wave of satisfaction at the reaction he had gained from them, his self-confidence attentively growing bringing with it more of the strange energy that was slowly flowing through him.

However the feelings were short lived as the thug appeared to regain his bearings and was now taking steady steps toward the boy. A demented grin twisted itself into existence upon his face, the metal bar now held in a loose grip as he gently hit it against the palm of his other hand.

"Oh? Or what brat?" the voice was deep and rough; sounding like the man had smoked too much and now couldn't use his throat properly. The other man had at this point moved to follow his companion, a grin on his own face the woman forgotten for the moment by both men.

"Gonna get your mommy to tell us off?" the other sneered, his voice adopting a babyish tone as a chuckle escaped his throat, amused by his own joke.

Harry who had by this point froze up with fear suddenly felt a jolt of anger pass through him, the snide comment reminding him of what his aunt had said earlier that very night. His parents had always been a sore subject but now, now they were unknowingly mocking him in another way, one that made his blood boil.

Being the young child he was Harry did not truly understand anger, he had seen brief flashes of it from his uncle and even Dudley when he did not get his way but he had never truly experienced it. Therefore when another wave of power – bigger this time – followed with the emotion he did not question what it was.

The first and closest man had been chuckling at his friends joke stopped as his eyes caught the small flicker within the child's eyes, his slow mind wanting to taunt it further.

"Awwww…has da poor baby lost his mommy?"

Both men erupted into louder bouts of laughter, their eyes closing as their body's rocked slightly with mirth.

The laughter echoed around him bouncing off the walls to once more assault his ear drums like a disturbed melody. Harry growled as his eyes flashed dangerously, his body shook slightly as tried to regain control over his shaking limbs. However the power which had been slowly building was reaching a peak, pulsing like a strong current inside of him. His head pounded like a drum, the pressure and tempo making him feel like he was about to explode. He found his small body tensing, all the pain from his stinging cheek to his throbbing knee was gon replaced by a boiling eat that protected him from the harsh weather.

Harry was a gentle child by nature, always quiet and polite his stance and small frame unthreatening. Many of those who lived on Privet Drive had actually liked him before the Dursley's had spoken of how much of a delinquent he was.

Therefore anger was new; power was new having control was new.

The laughter was still echoing.

Harry snapped.

The power propelled him forward at speed unnatural to his tiny frame, allowing him to arrive in front of the closest man in mere seconds. His fist flew forward the energy lending it strength as it found a place in the rotund belly. The hit caught the man mid laugh, his lungs emptying completely as the man desperately tried to drag in air.

He fell to his knees as his hands clutched at his stomach, the metal bar slipping from his fingers to clang against the ground before rolling away.

The other man had at this point opened his eyes, curious as to the noise his partner was making, his eyes widening almost comically at the sight that greeted him.

The young 'weak' child was now standing over the kneeling body of his friend who had fell to the ground spluttering desperately for much needed oxygen. The shock wore off soon enough an angry snarl taking a position upon his face as he charged towards the boy fists tightly balled at his sides, swinging dangerously as he tried to move faster. He reached the child quickly and pulled back his arm the gloved hand twitching slightly with the strain he was putting on it, before swinging it forward putting the majority of his strength into the swing.

Harry however was faster his eyes focusing on the man as soon as he began to move, observing just _how_ he moved. That was enough. Turning slightly to the right allowed the fist to travel right past him, along with most of the man's body he bent slightly while throwing his own punch for the closest target. The man's genital region.

This fist like the previous was propelled by the power and as a result it flew with unnatural grace as well as strength. The man fell down next to his cohort instantly, both of his hands grasping at the pre mentioned destination as he rocked slightly where he had curled. Sharp desperate pants and gasps fell from his mouth as his eyes glistened with tears at the sharp aching pain.

Harry felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the two fully grown men he had just taken down, maybe living in Gotham wouldn't be so bad he had just proven that he could hold his own. This thought cheered him up immensely his self-doubts fleeing slightly as his self-confidence grew at the prospect of being independent. He could do this, he could –

A sharp high pitched laugh cut across his thought process, echoing off the walls in an eerily familiar way to the laughter of the two men. Harry shivered slightly, a cold chill passing down his spine as the feeling that something bad was about to happen invaded him. There was something off about this laugh, something deeply unsettling in how it rang through the air bouncing off the walls as though taunting him as he looked around desperately for the source.

The laugh sounded…insane.

"How interesting" a high pitched falsetto practically purred, voice sounding loud despite how quietly it was said. Harry found his eyes travelling to a balcony hanging out of one of the derelict apartments sides, the door behind it was open however there was no light to allow a visual of whoever was speaking. He stared confused and frightened as the feeling of dread grew, making his stomach turn slightly as he watched the door way. He found his mind screaming, ordering his body to move to run away from this new more dangerous threat however it apparently wasn't listening as he found his feet rooted to the spot unable to do more than twitch his fingers slightly.

He stood like this for what felt like forever when finally a silhouetted figure moved into sight the shoulders shaking slightly with what was most likely silent laughter. Harry found himself shaking slightly in fear, his chest seizing up as he watched the body slowly move further into the light as though shedding the darkness like a cloak. Once he was revealed however Harry wished silently that he had stayed hidden, his instincts now shrieking at him to run as he observed the figure with a morbid curiosity.

The man - for that was what it was – was of average height but that was the only thing average about him. The rest of him from his green hair to his red and yellow polka dot socks was…crazy.

His outfit which would have been considered laughable by many was anything but in Harry eyes, there was a deadly grace in the hunched shoulders hidden behind a plum blazer a slight threating jangle from the pockets of his matching trousers. However it wasn't his clothes that attracted the young boys attention, rather it was the twisted face that leered at him in amusement a demented smile pulling at his lips. Creepy corpse like white skin was the canvas upon which this monstrosity existed the lips as red as blood glinting slightly in the dim lighting as yellowish teeth flashed into existence. However the thing that drew the boys gaze, the most haunting feature were the eyes, they looked almost racoon like at first glance a dark suffocating black surrounding them; however the centre was a stark contrast a dark blood curdling red which gleamed with madness.

This man wasn't just dangerous, he was deadly. Harry despite his age knew the difference, just as he knew the difference between Vernon's regular beatings and those he gave in anger. And he knew that he had to get away now while he still had the ability to move however despite this knowledge he found himself immobile. No he wouldn't run, not anymore even from this thing that looked like it had come straight out of some horror movie. Shaking slightly Harry stood up slightly straighter, he had to protect the lady just like Batman would if he were here.

However common sense chose that moment to reappear working to reconnect his body to his brain all the while informing him that he didn't stand a chance in this fight, allowing himself to surrender to this though momentarily he stumbled back slightly his eyes never leaving the terrifying figure.

The grin grew larger as the man watched him, hands clutched behind his back as looked around the alley way a slight chuckle escaping him as he looked at the two men who hadn't moved from their places on the ground. "Two grown men taken out by a child now where have I seen this before…?"

Harry just watched in confusion sure that the man was hinting at something but unsure as to what, however he felt yet another feeling of impending doom and knew that if he wanted to get away with the lady – and his life - then he would have to make a run for it now. As such he found himself taking another step back his leg muscles tensing in preparation hands slightly clenched in his anxiety.

The clowns smile suddenly disappeared a frown taking its place as he looked up towards the sky, pausing as he watched the sky, seemingly looking for something. Harry momentarily followed his gaze and felt a shiver of excitement pass down his spine. The bat signal! That meant Batman would be out fighting crime that meant he could come and save them and then Harry-

He found himself pausing as the realisation that Batman didn't know that he was needed _here_ came to mind. That meant there would be no dynamic rescue, no one to help should anything go wrong as such Harry found himself shivering once more as he looked away fear feeling right at home within his stomach.

The clown had yet to look away and had stayed like this for a few seconds before letting out a disappointed sigh most likely upset at the evening's events. He slowly allowed his gaze to drift back to Harry, the small boy watching him with wariness. Suddenly a smile once more made itself apparent upon the clowns face, this one was positively evil in its intent his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Looks like Bird brains a no show, good thing we have a stand in" Harry knew for sure that the clown was referring to him and felt yet another shudder pass through him. He had to run, he had to run now! With that thought he tried to turn around and yell for the lady o follow him, danger screaming at him.

However he was interrupted in his actions by the clown's next sentence "Harley help him take a nap won't you? We wouldn't want him to be tired for the big show." Twisting Harry found himself confronted with a large wooden hammer, the large piece wood slamming into his side and sending him rolling across the ground, black spots invading his line of sight as he slowly descended into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw was the clown laughing in glee.

Authors note:

Well there's chapter two, hope you're enjoying it so far. The next chapter is still in its planning stage but should hopefully be up next week. Anyway thank you for reading please leave a review and thank you to those of you who have already!


End file.
